Til the Bitter End
by ChevyImpala
Summary: After a call from the two Elkins girls, daughter and niece of the late, vampire hunting Daniel Elkins. Both brothers must head to North Carolina in order to meet up and help the girls, who have caught wind of a legend about an uprising of a vampire queen.
1. It's all just legends

Chapter one

'Against the raging winds'

The girl stood, firm and taught against the raging winds, her ebony hair tied back in a firm bun so not to distract her when it came time to do what was needed of her. 'To bad' she thought 'if it were any other night, the wind would've been a good incentive to curl up by the fire' tonight however other more pressing issues were on her agenda. She shifted irritably against the vice like grip of her bullet proof vest which dug deep into her rib cage and she ignored the crawl of her flesh as bare arms began to succumb to the growing weather outside.

"Y'know that vest is a waist of time huh kid?" a voice behind her called.

She grinned and ran a warm palm over the bulge of her tricep, a satisfying feeling washing over her, training hadn't been a waste of time after all. "The vest is there for my own comfort thank you, it ain't too bad when you got a few claws trying to rip their way into your belly, you of all people should know that, Bell."

The older girl of a few years came to stand a mere foot away from her companion the trickle of moonlight enveloping her alabaster skin and creating a sheen of unnatural flawlessness. The younger girl shivered "Jesus you almost look like one of them in this light."

Bell grimaced, twirling her coppery strands of hair into a plait which ran down the contours of her back "don't say that to me, Kirst." She said absentmindedly, as she began to check of the weapons adorning her leather belt.

"Do you have everything you need?" Bell asked, brandishing a machete inspecting it meticulously then when satisfied slipped it back into the sheath strapped to her back. She couldn't hide the worry in her voice, the apprehension that coursed through her veins and replaced the need for blood. After the death of her father, Daniel Elkins, Kirsty's uncle, what ever demon hunting mission her father left behind, she picked up with fresh ferocity and power. It had only been a few months since the death of her father, but she and Kirsty had been close as sisters and had been trained since the beginning of their teenaged years. They had always known what lurked behind the shadows, they had always known and never been afraid; until tonight.

"Yeh I've got everything, Bell, quit worrying about me dude." She sighed, slowly tracing her fingers across the roughness of her weaponry belt "Just because you're older then me, don't mean you gotta worry about me. I grew up with you remember, I was trained exactly the same way you were, I fought along side you even before Daniel died, I know these vampires I'm not naïve as to what we are up against."

Bell squeezed her cousins shoulder "I wish this wasn't you life, kid, I wish it was just me who had to carry this burden," she breathed in deep, steadying her words against the rush of emotion "but I sure as hell, am glad you are with me for this, try and keep yourself alive ok, Kirst, run if I tell you to." Bell ordered.

Kirsty spun round, a scowl morphing across her usually pretty features "don't you say that to me, quit acting like this is the end for us, I ain't going to leave you no matter what comes our way. I will fight until there is nothing left inside of my body so don't you dare ask me to run away." She cried, spinning back around and folding her arms across her breasts in a silent form of indignation.

Bell's eyes left the gaping sky and settled on the dirt ground "thanks kid." She whispered so only her and the wind could hear.

It was just after her last syllable was uttered, that the first wave of vampires careened across the flat plain, their ashen skin illuminated and the glint of their descended fangs shining in the full of the moon.

"Kirsty!" Bell roared.

And then there was impact.

**Nine Years Previous:**

Bell sat opposite her father on a wooden chair made by him on the day of her birth. Kirsty sat beside her humming like a bored school girl.

"Kirsty child, stop that." Daniel Elkins said, grinning and ruffling up his nieces black mane which hung down past her shoulder blades.

She scowled "quit it, I'm twelve now I'm not a child."

Daniel withdrew his hand, his face suddenly turning somber and with it the mood.

He looked older and drawn now, the small whisk of grey hair covering his chin and cheeks seemed less distinguished and now more broken. As Bell studied his features she knew something was coming that would alter all of their lives. She had been feeling something for over a month and she sucked in the last of the cold normalcy and waited for the words to be sounded with air.

"No y'all are not kids anymore are you?" he whispered "but I would give anything to keep you that way and not have to make you grow up so fast-

Bell shifted in her chair "Dad, cut the bullshit and after school special speech and just tell us. We're not dumb we know something is going on, normal teenaged girls go to dances and movies, not learn bow hunting, fire arms skills, and hand to hand combat, like us."

Maybe she imagined it, but for a moment Bell watched in horror as a glaze of tears misted his eyes, it was gone before she could blink and her father continued to speak.

"Ok you want it blunt? Well here it is, your mother, Bell she wasn't killed by a car accident, she was killed by vampires."

Bell open and closed her mouth, wondering if she would ever speak again.

The silence was more deafening then she could ever imagine. It was thick and repulsive and it hung in her lungs like black tar, poisoning all those who inhaled. She could feel the pressure building around her ears, pressing further and further inside of her until she almost believed that she was deaf.

"There are things in the movies and in the tales that do truly exists and me and your mother have hunted them since before your and Kirsty were born."

Bell heard Kirsty stifle a sob and waited patiently for her emotions to catch up with her. It was only until a good ten minutes had past in silence that she realized whatever she should have felt she didn't and instead all there was, was a fire burning and imploding inside of her. Everything made sense now, the dreams, the feelings in the dark, and the questions of how and why suddenly all fell into place.

"So this is why you've been training us?" Bell whispered.

Daniel nodded "I thought I could protect you girls, without you ever having to know. But I've been getting weaker and older now and I just can't rely on this ol' body anymore. I wanted y'all to have a normal upbringing but in order to keep you safe I know now I have to let you in, let you see what its like to live in the dark of the night."

"It is the right thing to do, uncle, me and Bell have been feeling things for some time now and this answers a lot of questions." Kirsty said,

Bell nodded, grabbing her father's hand "we are ready dad, we will fight with you till the end."

**Present day:**

The blade cut smoothly through the arteries and bone of a female vampire's neck. She was one of the last few and Kirsty was thankful for that, she'd never fought this many. A good twenty or so had hit them in the space of an hour and Kirsty could feel her limbs aching and blood trickling steadily from every gash and wound encasing her body.

"Bell you holding up?!" she screamed.

A grunt sounded, followed by a high pitched roar as Bell cut straight through two male vampire's neck and proceeded to through them off the side of the cliff.

There was only two more left and they looked more defeated then those of their fellow comrades who adorned the crevice of the cliff floor.

"C'mon you pieces of undead shit, I haven't got all night and y'all are boring me!" Kirsty coaxed and just as she was about to launch herself forward she was stopped dead in her tracks. A god almighty shriek emanated out of the vampires gaping mouths as their blood was ripped cleanly out of their veins and pooled at their feet. Bell ran forward shielding her younger cousin from whatever knew force was coming their way, a tingle of doubt shooting up her spin. The two vampires's within seconds crumpled to their knees and fell forward with a dull thud.

"Jesus mother Mary, what the hell was that?" Kirsty hissed, exhaling deeply.

Bell didn't answer; she was to intent on listening to the whistle and the howl of the growing wind "Oh jesus, Kirsty we have to get the hell out of here, right now!" Bell ordered, grabbing her cousin's forearm and dragging her off at a desperate speed towards the safety of the car.

"Bell, what, tell me what it is?" Kirsty demanded, wrenching the passenger's door open and jumping in. Bell snatched the keys from out of her pocket and leapt inside the front seat, key in ignition and pedal to the floor. For a heart wrenching second the car stalled and Bell felt her heart descend into her belly, she whimpered and mumbled a silent pray. Someone or something must have heard her, for within a second her loyal friend roared into life.

As Kirsty looked out the back window at the scene which was becoming smaller and smaller, her eye caught the horrific image of limp, torn and blood splattered vampire bodies rising out of the gorge she had, only an hour or so before thrown them into. Their white bodies catching in the light of the moon making them look like tiny grotesque stars.

"Oh my god, Bell do you know what that is?" Kirsty begged.

Bell's eyes never left the view of the old dirt road, but she nodded "Kirsty I need you to get my cell phone."

"Why?"

"Just get it, Kirst."

She fumbled around for a moment and then pulled out the sleek device "Now find, John Winchester in my phone book and call it."

Kirsty did it in stunned silence, she quickly handed it to her "Its ringing."

Bell grabbed it and pushed it to her ear "This is John Winchester-

"Damn it, quick Kirsty, remember this number."

Bell turned sharply and swore loudly "dial the number for me ok, don't worry this will all be sorted after this call."

"It's ringing." Kirsty whispered, trying not to let her cousin see that she was crying.

**-----------------------------------**Dean Winchester, hated driving at night. He was always secretly fearful of falling asleep and killing him and his brother. What a way to go, he thought, not by a spirit or any other supernatural being but by sheer stupidity. He was just about to pull up to an intersection when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Awkwardly, Dean sat up in his seat, whilst trying to keep a foot on the pedal and a steady hand on the wheel, wiggling the device until it fell into his palm.

"Sam!" he nudged his sleeping younger brother "Sam, wake up and answer my phone, _sleepy head_!"

Alarmed Sam sat up and quickly answered the phone.

"Ah, Hello."

"_Is this Dean Winchester?"_ a female's voice cried.

"Ahh, no this is Sam Winchester, who's this?"

"_My name is Bell Elkins, my father and I used to know John Winchester, I just tried his cell phone but his voice mail told me to call this number."_ The woman named Bell seemed desperate, but Sam was also intrigued at the name of her father. He knew that name, only a few months ago he had been at the house of the man who owned that name.

"Yeh, no we're John Winchester's sons, you, um said that you were Daniel Elkins daughter as in-

"_Yeh as in, demon hunting, vampire killing now dead, Daniel Elkins. Jesus you aren't quick on the up take are you?"_

Dean looked at his brother and eyebrow cocked in interest.

"I'm sorry what were you calling about, Bell?" Sam asked a slight note of irritation in his usually calm voice.

"_Look, I can't explain it over the phone, but are y'all any where near, Greensboro?"_

"What in North Carolina?" Sam said, more as a confirmation then a question.

"_Yes!"_ She sounded exasperated.

Dean clicked his fingers in front of his brother's face "gimme the phone, idiot!" he demanded.

"This is Dean."

"_Jesus Christ, this is Bell Elkins, I knew your father, please I need your help from what I can remember John said he had two sons and that they also knew what was out there, if y'all are anything like your father then you can help me. My cousin and I hunt, mostly vampires like my dad and I had caught wind of a tale about an uprising of sought. I heard they were trying to awaken an ancient queen, for most of this year I though it was just vampire folk lore, but tonight I think it's all true; and if it is God help us all."_

"Ok, ok, we're going to meet you, where are you headed?"

"_Greensboro."_

Dean sandwiched the cell phone between his ear and shoulder, using two hands to maneuver the 67 Chevrolet Impala into a 180 turn in the other direction. "We'll be there by sun up, keep in touch."


	2. Worm on a hook

Chapter two

'Worm on a hook'

Dean slammed his foot down hard on the break causing his brother's sleeping body to jerk forward and his head to make a satisfying '_thunk_' on the glove box just as Dean killed the ignition.

They had arrived in down town Greensboro, just as the sun had bleed out over the horizon, like Dean had said he would. The younger Winchester reared his head upwards, rubbing his reddening brow with an indignant and enraged scowl sweeping across his tightly pursed lips.

"You're an asshole y'know that?" Sam cried.

Dean merely smirked "Get out of my car."

Sam's mouth opened and closed in shock "what?"

"Get out, some one has to find those girls and some one has to get a motel, from what it sounds like we're going to be here for awhile and I am _not_ letting you drive this car."

Dean leant over his brother and opened the passenger door, letting in a trickle of warm southern air "out."

Sam cursed heavily under his breath, grabbed his cell phone with unnecessary force and exited the 67 Chevy Impala.

Within moments the car roared back into life and speed of down the main drag, leaving Sam to wonder how it was that he always drew the short straw.

------------------------There was blood pooling on the lap of Bell's denim jeans, not so much that she was alarmed but just enough to ignite a tendril of doubt. She winced every time she had to turn a corner and lean with the car and she dreaded the moment she would actually have to dress her wound which, from what she could tell was all the way down her right side. 'Damn it,' she thought 'Kirsty was right; a vest would've been good right about now.' She grinned at the irony and then widened it as she saw the sign for 'downtown Greensboro' coming into view. Kirsty had since fallen asleep in the back seat, her vest now discarded for the warmth of Bell's long black coat which she had draped over herself like a blanket. Bell couldn't quite see, but from the view she got in the rear mirror what ever wounds her younger cousin had incurred they didn't seem to dangerous. The sky was a pale blue, tinged with grapefruit pinks and subtle gold's which marked the arrival of the sun. She sighed with relief and pulled into the first motel she could find, it didn't seem to shabby and she parked beside a beautiful 67 Chevrolet Impala. Kirsty awoke,stretched, yawned and sat up eyeing the car with admiration "now that is a gorgeous piece of engineering."

Bell sniggered in agreement.

"C'mon let's get a room and clean ourselves up before we meet the famous Winchester's."she said.

----------------------------------------Sam sat in a twenty four hour diner which served the worst latte he had ever tasted and dialed Bell Elkin's mobile number.

"_Hello."_ A strained voice answered.

"Ah is this Bell?"

"_Yeh, sorry am I talking to Dean or to Sam?"_

"Sam."

"_Well, hello there Sam have you arrived in Greensboro?"_

Sam couldn't help but notice how the girl on the other end sounded far less irate and impatient then the one he had spoken to hours before. "Yeh, I'm actually in a diner just off the main road, I think it's called, ah, 'Ma Tilly's diner' or something-

"_Yeh,"_ Bell chuckled_ "I know the one; look me and Kirsty are just fixing ourselves up we shouldn't be more then ten minutes."_

"Great-

"_Sam?-_

"Yeh?-

Across the crackle of the line he heard her sharp intake of breath and a hollow exhale _"Please tell me you can handle this, please tell me you understand the otherworld and that you've been doing this for so long that it comes as second nature to y'all."_

Sam wanted to answer her, but instead found himself at a lose for words, he was finally saved by the dial tone, realising the phone had lost connection he flipped it shut and placed it back in his pocket; silently thankful that he had prolonged answering Bell's nagging question.

---------------------Dean dropped his duffle bag filled with an assortment of sweatshirts, jeans and shirts, onto the floor beside one of the two double beds. He looked ruefully at the plain, sun dulled white duvet and the single lobster coloured pillow that would have supported countless amounts of bodies from every where and every walks of life, and he wondered to himself if he would ever feel the comforts of his own bed, ever again.

The thought, however, left as quickly as it came and he couldn't help but grin at his own sentimental folly, this was his life, and he couldn't imagine it any other way.

The room was above their normal standards apart from the bedding, the walls were white and freshly cleaned, it was quite spacious with its own fridge and counter top and a large wooden table, which would be very handy for when it came time for _brainiac _to do his research.

Dean flipped through the a copy of the Bible which lay on the draw beside his bed, he eyed it with boredom rather then interest and when he was finished he threw it back in the draw and made his way into the bath room to inspect it.

Then there was a slight rap at the door and a voice.

"Dean?"

Now Dean, in his line of work had always had his fair share of surprises, he'd encountered everything from walking scarecrows to bugs on ancient Indian burial grounds, but this, this voice could easily top all of those events.

He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there, knew exactly where she was standing and exactly what she looked like. "Cassie?" he whispered.

He heard her laugh slightly and it was all he'd ever want to hear again. Cassie stepped into view, she was a women of early middle years, dark almond eyes and a thick corkscrew of dark curls which framed her petite dark face, just how Dean remembered her.

"What,ah, what are you doing here Cass?" he murmered, walking tentatively over to her and taking her hands.

Her face came over all demure for a second and she giggled as if nervous, she lowered her head towards the ground and when she looked back up at him all Dean saw was the heart breakingly horrific sight of fangs bulging out of plum red lips.

"I've come for your heart, baby." she hissed.

-------------The tinkle of the bell, just above the front door of the diner provoked Sam, who had just finished his third cup of latte, to look up.

Two females had just entered, firm expressions on their faces. The first had a tumble of mahogany brown curls and she walked with a slight confident swagger, shoulders square and back perfectly erect, she was saying to anyone who looked that ' I am the alpha female, I am strong and to cross me would be at your own peril'. Sam knew in an instant that she had to be the one that he was talking to on the phone. The second although a good four inches shorter walked with the same aura of confidence and power, her striking black hair and deep coal eyes shone in the rising sun. The shorter girl nodded her head in the direction of the waitress who gave her a big grin and proceeded to shriek with pure delight.

"Girls,Bell, Kirsty oh my, y'all get prettier and bigger everytime I see y'all...come'here let me get a good look at y'all!" The portly waitress of late middle years and peppered hair lifted up the counter top and grabbed the taller girls cheeks.

"Bell, such beautiful blue eyes they get brighter with every year that passes..how have you been?"

Bell shifted uncomfortably and Sam thought he almost sure her wince in pain "I am doing fine ma'am, a few scratches and such but nothing to cry over but we'll talk later with you in private, right now we're looking for a young man, he wouldn't be from around here." Bell's thick southern accent made her sound even more authoritive yet with a hint of charm.

The waitress pointed her coffee jug in the direction of Sam "He might be your man." she said with a dissaproving glare "he did order three _latte's_ for the Lord's sake, where does he think he is, New York?"

Kirsty chuckled and made her way over to Sam's table.

He gave her an apologetic stare "I wasn't in the mood for coffee."

She extended a hand "Sam?"

He rose and took her hand, then sat back down again "Yeh, hey, Kirsty?"

"Yep that's me."

Bell marched through the assortment of chairs and tables, a wide grin splitting her face "Sam, howdy!"

She took a seat beside Kirsty.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, Dean drove and he knows this place pretty well, he's just booking us into a motel now."

"Good, well we have alot of very important things to talk about...so lets not beat around the bush." Bell ran a steady hand through her hair, completely unfazed with what ever it was that she was going to tell Sam, and he couldn't work out whether it made him feel calmer or further his nerves.

"Ok, well lay it on me."

Bell took a deep breath,"So ever since my dad died, Kirsty and I have been picking up the slack, majorly. We worked on contacts, making new ones in order to strengthen ourselves with different knowledge and skills and we've been growing stronger and stronger with each battle fought. We haven't really steered far from vampires, it seems to be our strong point and I think that when dad taught us how to fight he always had vampires in mind. But anyway, so about two weeks ago I got a phone call from a very old friend of mine and he told me of a rumour he kept hearing one of which I had heard a few times before also. It spoke of an uprising if at any time the race of vampires were in danger of being extinct. A queen long since fallen dormant would re-awaken to kill those who sought out to extinguish her children-

Sam smiled "Let me guess, we're the ones who are destroying her children?"

Bell and Kirsty nodded "Right, so until last night I thought it was merely a myth.I mean there had been a few signs but nothing that caused a concern but then last night we battled a record number-

Kirsty leant back in her chair and added"Yeh, we'd never seen that many working togther-

"How many are we talking here?" Sam asked.

"Around twenty or so." Kirsty answered.

The answer was unexpected and Sam ignored the feeling of dread settling comfortably on the lining of his belly, "Ok, but I'm sensing there's more to this story-

Bell nodded "Oh yeh. Get this I called around on the days leading up to last night and a few of my friends dug up s'more stuff, then on the way here I got a very important call from a contact, who is an expert when it comes to ancient greek mythology. Apparently there was this old Greek legend made way before it was ever a powerful, civilized empire. It tells the tale of Persephone-

Kirsty continued "Y'know, Persephone, daughter of the Greek God Zeus and Demter, Goddess of the harvest and crops, any who, Zeus promised her to Hades, God of the underworld as his wife. He dragged her down to the Underworld as she was picking flowers, now this is were the usual, secondary school lengend leaves out the minor detail of her rape before Hades took her down to his kingdom. She was then raped a second time once she was down in hell and the double rape produced two children.-

Sam shook his head in confusion "Wait so Persephone became pregnant, with two children, from two different sexual encounters?

Bell nodded seemingly calm now "Sam, c'mon they're Gods normal rules do not apply here. So as Kirsty was saying there were two children growing inside of her but Demeter her mother was so distraught at the lose of her daughter she refused to let the crops grow thus endangering the race of man, Zeus had no choice but to demand Persephone back from Hades-

Kirsty again continued on "But Hades was cunning and he feed Persephone a pomegranate, and once she ate it she was bound forever to the underworld. However Zeus in order to please Demeter made a deal with both Hades and Persephone's mother and it was then agreed although grudgling that for two thirds of the year Persphone would be with Demeter and the crops would grow and for one third of the year she would be with her husband, Hades."

Sam breathed in deeply, his shaggy splat of hair pushed back off his face as he absentmindedly pulled at his fringe "Yeh, but other then the rapes I've known all this since I was like twelve, what makes this different?" he asked.

"I was getting to that, Persephone then gave birth to one of the children down in the Underworld. She was the first of her kind, a Goddess of pure evil and unadulterated beauty, she would become the first vampire," Bell sat up and shifted her seat forward then sat back down again " but here's the thing, it's only a legend after all but I am pretty sure the first half is all true, but this, this could be the only thing that could help us defeat the vampire queen, it is said that Persephone horrified at her first childs cruelty and evil kept her second child safe within herself until she resided back on earth. When she was back with her mother she finally gave birth to her second child, adamant that this child would be the only thing strong enough to defeat her sister she begged her mother to take the new born girl and hide her away and all her of kin until it came time

for the girls daughter or daughters-daughter to uprise and kill Tartarus.-

"Tartarus?" Sam asked, confused.

"That was the Queen's name, basically the greek name for Hell, quite fitting don't you think?" Bell grinned ironiaclly, then carried on "Hades however heard of this plan and although he could not bring himself to kill his other daughter he did make her mortal and prevented her and all her family from there on after from ever being able to bare anymore then one child and never a strong son, always a daughter, thus the line that could kill Tartarus would be one long line of Mother, daughter and easily trackable and disposable if thousands of years past, before Tartarus arose from Hell."

Sam Winchester felt in himself a flicker of hope, one tiny flame which sat deep within himself. "So we have something to work with now, we have a plan."

Kirsty nodded "Yep, we just have to track down the lineage, which won't be as hard as you think, it'll take a good week but our contacts have already picked up a few leads."

"We've told every contact we know, probably nearly everyone you know as well and they've all agreed to drop everything they're hunting in order to aid us. Everyone in this line of work have been hearing whispers and feelings that things are beginning to change, Kirsty and I are not mucking around here, this is the real thing, this could be the end of humanity as we know it."

"Then how are you so calm?" Sam demanded.

Bell shrugged "what more can we do but keep a level head, if we can find out who the ancestor is of Persphone is then we have a fighting chance, we just have to stay focused. From now on Sam it's all about this. We need to begin training, rounding up every one who knows about this-

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bell demanded.

Sam shrugged "I'm sorry, but you're making it sound like the season finale of Buffy, all rounding up the slayers and arming ourselves against the end of-" Sam trailed off, at what point, he asked himself, did he stop sounding like himself and begin to start sounding like his good ol' sarcastic brother, the look on both of the girls faces also was a factor in his mouth being firmly closed.

Bell sat forward, shoulders rolled ominously towards him "When, Sam Winchester, will you begin to understand the gravity of this situation, do I need to god damn spell it out to you? **IF TARTARUS RISES, NOT ONLY WILL SHE DESTROY US AND THE LINEAGE OF HER SISTER BUT WITH THE NEW FOUND TASTE OF BLOOD SHE AND ALL OF HER KIND WILL DRINK THIS EARTH UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT AND THEN SHE WILL GO BACK DOWN FROM WHENCE SHE CAME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, WHAT I AM NOW SAYING, THIS IS APOCOLPYSE NOW, SAM, GET USED TO IT!"**

After Bell's speech an awkward silence ensued, one of which made Sam feel as if he were back in kindergarten with a room full of disapproving teachers looking down on him.

"Call Dean, we're going to go back to our motel, on Maine street number 67a room 12, I suggest y'all come round tonight."

---------------------It was funny, Dean was thinking to himself,in a life endangering sort of way, how he still loved Cassie even with her hand clamped firmly against his windpipe. Her eyes were still as deep and as beautifully pained as they had been they day he'd left her, the lips still spoke the sound of her syllables which she lulled out with the same soft intensity and he could still smell her perfume decomposing on her dead flesh.

"Oh Dean, why don't you just give in and let me take you where I am?" She whispered.

The question to Dean, if asked by anyone else would seem absurd, but when asked by Cassie, he found himself wanting to comply. He needed so desperatly to be with her, to have her as his again to know that she was alive in any world that he almost found himself nodding.

He felt tears prickle in his eyes, and his vision blur "Baby, Tartarus sends a message to you, give in now or she will turn everyone you've ever loved or ever been in contact with into what I am now."

Her fangs descended downwards again, and he watched mesmerized as she inched closer towards his neck.

Just before she broke his flesh, and took his life, the door to his room imploded inwards and standing in its place was a remarkably tall woman with strikingly dark maroon hair. It took an instant to realize that she was weilding an axe and marching across the room straight for Cassie, and when she swung without a moments hestitation it took Dean a second to register that it was Cassie's blood he was now saturated in and she would never be anything again, but a memory. He remembered distinctly hearing a deep guttural wail of pure agony and he thought it was coming from Cassie it was only until the woman with the red hair encircled her arms around him and the dampness on his face he found was his own tears, that he realized the wail was coming from deep inside of his heart.

"Oh god, Cass, Cassie!" he roared, reaching out for her.

The woman restrained him and waited for him to calm down. Suprisingly it only took him five minutes. Dean Winchester untangled himself from the girl, regained some resembelence of composure and spoke"Thanks, if it weren't for you I would've been as good as Leo in Titanic." Sitting up he wiped hurriedly at his eyes, ashamed now at his complete and utter lack of judgment and his over exposure of emotions.

"No problem, seems to me like you were a worm on a hook just before."

The girl smiled "I'm Bell, you spoke to me on the phone"

Dean breathed in deep and shook her hand "Dean Winchester, worm on a hook."


	3. Motel rooms always hold the most secrets

Chapter Three

_Motel rooms, always hold the most secrets_

Dean was in the shower when Sam had skidded inside the room, toppling over the clusters of destroyed door and landing safely on the double bed, just missing Bell who had hurriedly scooted over.

"Shit, what the hell happened, where's Dean?" he demanded.

"Well, from what I could gather we bumped into an old friend of yours, and now...well..now Dean's takin' a shower."

Sam looked about confused "who- "

And then he saw the corkscrew of black ringlets matted with blood and splayed around the bodiless head of Cassie.

"Jesus Christ-

"I'm sorry, I can't be more tactfull, but I came in here and she was trying to bite your brother so I did what I had to do, was there something going on between them when she was human?"

The conversation if heard by an outsider had the potential to sound altogether insane, but to Sam the absurdity of it all was the only thing now, that was familiar.

"Yeh, ah, they were very close-

Bell nodded, biting her lower lip and looking down at her hands "I am very sorry that I had to drag y'all into this, but we can't do this all by ourselves. It scares me how many lifes I will destroy in order to round up all of us hunters and now I wonder how many innocents linked to us, we'll serve up on a platter?"

Awkwardly Sam rubbed her back in a small gesture of comfort, the sentiment could have been honest if it weren't for the ring of truth in Bell's words, it was at that point however that Dean in a flurry of mist exited the bathroom, saving Sam from another round of unwanted truths.

"Dean!" Sam yelped, leaping upwards.

The eldest brother held off his brothers questioning eyes "Sam, I swear if you ask me what happened, or how I feel I _will_ kill you...ok?"

Sam nodded, whilst Dean clapped his hands together and said "Ok guys, game plan."

Bell opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Dean "Right, so ah, I've got a mate in Texas and old Demon hunter who knows his stuff. He's got a large bit of land pretty well cut off from humans and anything else that may come our way, it seems to me the perfect place to begin..." at this Dean faltered, obviously put out by what it was he was going to say next "to, ah begin training."

Bell who had at first looked put out by Dean's interruption know smiled with new found admiration.

"Well we just have to do what we have to do, then." she said.

"Why?" Kirsty suddenly interrupted "Bell we know people here, people who can help us, we have to stay here and fight!"

Dean rubbed his chin with frustration "Look G.I Jane, in case you haven't noticed we're standing in a room with a headless vampire, who once was the girl I loved and a friggin' kicked in door, now if you wanna be here to explain all this to the landlord then be my guest if not, you can help me clean some of this shit up so we can haul ass out of here!" Dean cried.

The mood became icy with confrontational stares, but as the clock slowly ticked on etching away at the light source, the unlikely quartet slowly but surely began to distance themselves from the scene until after an hour or so as Dean looked inside from the threshold of the backdoor he saw nothing that would ever link them, or the events of that day to that small motel room.

-------------------------------They had been driving for over three hours and yet the only voice in the car was John Fogherty as he sung out over the cassette player. Dean knew Sam wanted to ask, needed to know that he felt something for the lose of Cassie and this notion hung in the air, provoking Dean to wonder if sometimes his own brother found him less human the he, himself did.

He could still see her almond eyes, not yet crinkled by age staring back at him, in his hockey sweatshirt which came down to the lip of the knee with hair carelessly tossed in a pony tail if he could remember her like this, forever then maybe he wouldn't completely fall apart but to say his feelings, to let Sam know that her death had taken its toll on him, meant that he lost all control of himself, and who was he after all if he wasn't the brave one?

"Alright, Sammy you going to keep on sulking over there?" Dean asked.

Sam twitched but his eyes never left the passing scenery out of his passengers window "I don't get you Dean, we lose dad and it takes you weeks to finally let go of what you were feeling and now you lose Cassie, I mean she dies in front of you and still _nothing-_

Dean replied sarcastically,"No, Sam the only reason I _let go_ after dad died was cos I was sick of sitting with doctor Phil every friggin' day, and I would greatly appreciate it if there weren't any re-runs tonight."

Sam huffed, but carried on talking "What ever dude, all I'm saying is you just lost some one you loved and you just can't keep that inside man, it kills you. Trust me, I know."

Dean turned the radio off, wondering if Sam knew that this time he'd gone to far this time "Look man can you just shut up, seriously dude, just shut up. Cassie is dead, but it's all I can do but carry on,you just ogtta carry on because unlike you I don't have the luxury of some one watching out for me, you can make mistakes Sammy, you can feel emotion because you've got me to protect you, but me I got no-one but myself and I'll be damned if I fall apart now...I am FINE Sam!" he yelled.

His younger brother opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Dean turned the radio up to full blast and began to sing loudly to Creedence Clearwater Revival's 'Proud Mary'.

Sam continued to stare at his brother, wanting him to know that he was sorry that he was such a burden to him. There was nothing really left to say, Dean had put up his wall as usual and Sam like always would have to patienly wittle it away until he struck the other side. Until then however Sam admitted defeat and closed his eyes, knowing that sleep was a much less complicated affair.

By the time the tension settled in the car, the moon had risen, bright and pregnant in the gaping black sky. Sam was now fast asleep and Dean relished in the fact that his brother's eyes weren't boring into the side of his head.

After rounding the bend Dean noticed that he no longer saw Bell's headlights in his rear view mirror. Not thinking much of it, but making sure he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Bell's number.

"_Dean?"_

"Bell, where you gone, lost your headlights."

_"Yeh just punctured a tire is all, was going to call you just as you rang, we shouldn't be more then..."_ The line crackled, but Dean distinctly heard Bell curse.

"Bell?!" he cried "Bell?!"

_"Dean, ah shit, Dean we got vamps here, y'all better double back we're at the first turn off just before you reach the corner y'all just turned off...Dean they've come pre-_

The line went completely dead.

Jolting Sam awake with a firm prod in his arm, Dean turned the car around at such a speed he smelt the distinct scent of burning rubber "I'm sorry baby." he muttered to the Impala

"Dean what's happening?" Sam yelled, bracing himself against the door and glove box as the car pushed past 70miles.

"Blood suckers just trapped Bell and Kirsty,and from what I could gather it seems like quite a party!"

Dean saw Bell's fading headlights before he saw the crumpled form of Kirsty lain out flat along the road. He had just enough time to break and for a moment he lost the sight of Kirsty as the front of his car engulfed her "Jesus Christ, did I hit her?" Dean cried.

Sam breathed out deeply, unbuckled himself and flew out the door.

Dean killed the ignition and followed after Sam, who rose from in front of car, the younger Elkin's girl nestled within his arms. "She's breathing, just knocked out cold."

"Ok, ok get her in the car, I'll get the dead man's blood."

--------Bell watched helplessly as her and Kirsty were slowly and strategically circled around their car. Kirsty braced in her hand a tire iron and Bell, who felt completely naked without a weapon, had only her fists which now seemed small and meek against the growing numbers

"Can you reach the boot?" Kirsty hissed, hoping to arm herself a bit more heavily.

Bell shuffled her feet a little "No I'm sorry I can't." she gritted her teeth against the frustration and defeat which rose in her throat like thick bile, and continued to speak "This can't be it Kirsty, I just can't believe that after everything, and what is to come, that we can die here...if die I will be so friggin' pissed at you!"

Her cousin smiled, illuminating the darkness of her eyes "The same goes for you!"

"Gunna go down swinging?"

Bell inched forward ever so slightly "Till the bitter end?"  
"Till the bitter end." Kirsty confirmed.

With their final sentiments made, and all hope now at a complete and utter lose the two girls, who had lived and breathed hunting vampires, ran head on at a break neck pace at what they both knew, but neither said was to ber their last ever battle. It would have been beautiful if it weren't for the inevitable loss hanging in the air.

Bell dodged a well aimed kick to the temple and threw herself onto vampire who had dealt it, but to her surprise she was launched without much of an effort from the vampires part, a good three metres in the air and landed heavily and painfully on the bonnet of her car. The wind escaped her in one single rush, it tore away at the lining of her lungs and left her gasping and screaming for breath. Within a moment Kirsty flew over the car altogether and skidded across the ashphalt.

"Kirsty!" Bell roared.

Her younger cousins body was sprawled out along the centre lines of the road, her blood staining the glowing white lines, the hue of red even more horrific in the dying moons light. The black curls which made Kirsty look so striking in life now framed her bruised face and only ecsentauted the growing ashen in her skin.

Bell began to stand but was forced to pin herself to metal of her car as flurry of arrows shot over the crown of her head.

She didn't remember it at the time, but her eyes were tightly closed and all there was, were Sam's and Dean's grunts of exursion as the threw themselves into the thick of it.

The eldest Winchester's voice, loud and fear streaked brought her back. She planted her palms firmly against the indented metal of her car, and forced herself to standing position.

For a moment of confusion Bell looked about at the scene. The Winchester brothers, to their credit, had managed to take down three; they lay in a headless heap just shy of the car. At this point however the boys looked vaguely as if they were losing the battle.

There were four left, all over six feet tall, all equipped with various war instruments and all female. They were clad in normal roadie attire, scuffed leather jackets with different motifs, tight black jeans and heavy combat boots; but as Bell surveyed their moves more closely she realized that they were not dealing with just your average run of the mill blood suckers. These ones moved with effortless grace and precession, the caught every blow dealt by the Winchesters and dodged with ease the many thrusts and swings of the axes and hatchets. This wasn't right, Bell thought frantically, the women looked as if there was no excursion at all and they seemed to be merely blocking the attempts made by the brothers never delivering their own, it was as if they were toying with the pair, tiring them out until death was their only escape.

"Dean, throw me an axe!" she hollered, launching herself off the car and catching the axe just as feet hit solid ground. She swung at the smallest one she could find, but missed sorely her axe only tasting air, taken by surprise she was easily swept off her feet and for the second time that night, ate dirt.


End file.
